


Familyship Bracelets

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [32]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Gift Giving, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Janet gives Steve a friendship bracelet.





	Familyship Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Jewellery” [B1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

“Steve! There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere”

Steve puts his book down on the coffee table and turns to face Janet.

“I wasn’t exactly hiding” he says, “What do you need?”

Janet crosses the room quickly, there is an excitement to her steps that makes him smile.

The couch shifts as he sits down beside him. “Hold out your hand, Soldier” she says.

“What’s this?” Steve asks, slowly holding out his hand as requested.

Janet laughs, her voice brightening the quiet space. “C’mon” she says.

She pulls down his sleeve and beguines tying an intricately woven cord around his wrist. The cords are in his colors; red, white and blue. She smiles up at him when she finishes securing it to his wrist.

He brings his wrist to eye level to inspect the bracelet. There are 16 metallic beads woven into the bracelet spelling the words “Avengers Forever”, the ninth being an iridescent star.

Steve looks up at her, brow raised in question.

“It’s a friendship bracelet, Steve” she explains.

“I see that, Jan” he says, biting back a laugh. “Why though?”

“Because it’s nice? You know, maybe even better than any of us, what symbols mean to people.” She says, proudly. “And we are more than a team, we’re family”

“Yeah” Steve takes in a slow deep breath to push back the warmth behind his eyes. “But why call it a friendship bracelet then if we are family?” he asks in jest.

Janet punches his arm playfully. “Because that is what it is, and ‘familyship bracelet’ doesn’t have the same ring as ‘friendship bracelet’” she says.

“I suppose it doesn’t, no” he says, laughing. Janet joins him, pulling him in for a hug.

She gets up off the couch and kisses his cheek in parting, leaving likely to give the other Avenger’s their own bracelets.

He runs his fingers over the fine cords of the bracelet, his heart full of warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
